This invention is directed to storage batteries for automobiles, boats, golf carts, and the like. More particularly, it is directed to a unique container or housing for such storage batteries wherein a single container is compatible with various types of securing devices, and thus may be used in a large percentage (approximately 80%) of all makes of automobiles.
The automobile industry has never adopted standardized battery containers. As a result, even though most automobile electrical systems utilize 12-volt batteries, such batteries appear in various housing configurations. Some containers position the terminals on the top wall and some on the side walls. Different manufacturers of vehicles utilize different securing devices. For example, some vehicles utilize a peripheral frame around the top wall which clamps down on around the edge of upper surface. Other vehicles utilize a wire bail or a ribbed plastic or metal strap which overlies the top wall. Other approaches utilize hold down clips which grasp ledges that protrude from opposed side walls or opposed end walls near or adjacent the lower portions thereof and thus secure the battery at such points.
Heretofore, different containers have been manufactured for the different types of hold down devices. In the case of a manufacturer who constructs batteries for a single automobile manufacturer, this approach is satisfactory; however, in the case of the manufacturer who is manufacturing batteries for many different types of automobiles, a significant problem exists in manufacturing several different types of containers for basically the same interior plate arrangement. Further, it is expensive for retailers to inventory several different battery configurations to serve the needs of all customers.
Another problem encountered in previous containers is related to the venting structure for the individual cells. As presently arranged, each cell includes a vent opening or port in the top wall of the housing directly above the cell to allow relief of gas pressure. Each vent opening is provided with a cylindrical wall or "well" extending down into the interior of the container from the top wall. This cylindrical wall prevents the chemicals therein from splashing out through the port, and therefore must be relatively long (approximately 3/4 inch). The length of the wall extending downwardly from the top wall is a limiting factor for the vertical dimension of the plates. The plates cannot be of a height which would extend above the plane formed by the lower extremity of the aforesaid cylindrical walls. Therefore, the cylindrical wall becomes a limiting factor as to the electrical storage capacity of the battery.
The battery container according to the present invention is designed to overcome the above problems and provide a single battery housing that is compatible with a large percentage of securing devices presently in use. Toward this end, a first set of positive and negative terminal posts are provided on the top wall of the housing and second set of positive and negative terminal posts are provided on one of the side walls. Interiorly, both-terminals are connected to the plates so that either set of terminals may be selectively utilized, while the other set remains covered.
The top wall of the battery housing according to the present invention includes several superstructures extending upwardly therefrom such as terminal posts, a handle support pad, and a pair of vent bases through which the vent openings extend. A marginal area of the top wall surrounding the aforesaid superstructures is free of any upstanding structure whereby a peripheral frame type clamp may be used as a hold down means. The aforesaid handle support pad includes a recess or groove extending therethrough between the vent bases for the receipt of a bail wire or ribbed plastic or metal strap. Finally, each of the side walls and end walls include outwardly extending ledges adjacent the bottom walls thereof to provide a gripping surface thereof for hold down clamps or brackets adjacent opposed side walls or opposed end walls.
Additional features of the present battery housing include a handle which snaps into the handle support base and is pivotal between a folded down, storage position, and an upwardly disposed carrying position. The handle is color coded and provided with a front surface on the end thereof stamped to designate the type of battery attached thereto. The top wall and lower wall of each housing is further so constructed as to permit nesting of adjacent batteries in a stack with a slight space therebetween for storage or display purposes. Thus, when stacked, one may look between adjacent housings at the color or otherwise coded handle to determine the type of battery at any position in the stack. Both sets of terminals are provided with protective caps thereover, since only two of the four terminals are to be used, and it is advisable to cover the remaining two terminals. A unique protective cap is provided for the protruding type of upper terminals, which cap includes interior resilient splines extending into contact with the peripheral surface of the terminal to provide a tighter grip thereon and prevent inadvertent removal. The side terminals are provided with flat snap-in caps.
As a result of the elevation of the vent opening base above the top wall surface, the lower extremity of the cylindrical wall surrounding the vent openings is at an elevated position in the interior compartment. Thus, the vertical dimension of the lead plates therein may be increased providing an increased plate surface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a universal battery housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery housing of the type described in which a single housing may be utilized to hold batteries in a variety of vehicles that utilize different securing and connecting devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a battery housing that provides for plate dimensions of increased size therein.